Hetalia Birthday Drabbles
by PhoenixofFire177
Summary: Nothing but drabble. These are pretty much just my headcanons put into one story that has zero consecutive plot whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **Tired me thought, hey! Make more fanfic! I agreed. In honor of Canada day, etc., I have decided to do a little birthday thing for our favorite guys and gals~! So here's my first part~!**_

 _ **Disclaimer~ I'm very sorry to disappoint, but I don't own Hetalia.**_

 **July 1** **st** **Canada Day**

Matthew Williams, otherwise known as the personification of Canada, was not happy. Sure, the day had started off wonderful and all, but really?! This was a step too far. The nation growled under his breath, the rest of the world had some nerve, dragging him to a pointless conference about GLOBAL WARMING! Of all the stupid things in the world to focus on! And to make matters worse, Alfred was hosting it. Alfred, the same idiot who had promised he would pick Matthew up, and should have been there about twenty minutes ago. A standard American idiot move. Oh, and if that wasn't bad enough, today just happened to be his birthday. You know, one of his only days off. Not so keen to blow off his complaining now, are you? Luckily, Kumawhat'sit was still asleep. Had he been awake, that would just have been the icing on the cake for Matt. Because all he needed now was for someone to forget him.

"Hey stranger!" A voice called out, causing the passive-aggressive Canadian to whirl around, violet eyes flashing. The sight that greeted him made him almost made him smile. Almost. Alfred was standing there, his normal boy-next-door smile on his face and the aura that never failed to make Matthew relax. Well, almost never failed, as this time, the Canadian almost snarled at his brother. Instead, he settled for lightly socking Alfred on the arm.

"You're late." Matthew deadpanned. Alfred's smile turned sheepish, and he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that bro… I had to help… uh, set up for the conference." Matthew frowned. That doesn't take almost half an hour. Besides, meetings were always set up by nations like Haiti and Germany (The OCD nations).

"Sure, whatever you say Al." Matthew didn't mean to, but his tone turned bitter as he spoke, causing metaphorical daggers to dig into Alfred's conscience. The American hated lying to his brother, as the Canadian had ways of making everyone feel guilty. It was as if he had a lie detector built into his glasses.

"Mattie! I almost forgot! Happy Birthday!" Matthew blinked, the pent up aggression gone. Alfred had successfully distracted his brother. Taking advantage of it, Alfred draped an arm over his twin's shoulder.

"W-what? Quoi?! You r-remembered?" The said Canadian was shocked. Alfred was usually was the one who only remembered after both Arthur and Francis yelled at him.

"Hehehe~ Of course the hero remembered! That's my thing!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Al. Don't we have in be in D.C. soon?" Alfred only stared, confused, at Matthew.

"D.C.? Uh, you do know the meeting's in Ottawa right? Who told you I was hosting?" Matthew paled.

"It is?! Crisse, I'm late! Stupid, stupid!" Canada slapped himself accidently. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Gilbert!" America watched awkwardly for a moment before stepping in to help.

"Matt? Hey, it'll be fine. Although we should head out now. You ready?" Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him to the American's car. "Besides the hero came to get you for a reason!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* {Time Skip} *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Canada and America walked up to the conference hall a grand total of sixty minutes late.

"Really Al?! We're an entire hour late!" Alfred simply smiled.

"They won't mind. After all, you found out about this only yesterday. They'll forgive you broski." The twins made their way into the building and attempted to navigate the area. Well, Matthew knew where he was going, he was just trying to be nice and let Alfred feel important. Bad move in hindsight, as when they finally found that room, they were now (surprise, surprise) two hours late.

"Alfred F. Jones, this conference had better be worth this. If it's not-" Matthew was interrupted by the door swinging open and the entirety of the world yelling 'happy birthday'. The shy Canadian paused for a moment, violet eyes filled with a mixture of surprise, shock, and a bit of awe.

"Y-you all remembered…" He whispered, tearing up.

"Of course we did pet." Arthur smiled, coming over to join Matthew.

"Did you really think we'd let you forget mon petit?" Francis added, following his British frenemy over to the Canadian.

"See Mattie? I can be right." Alfred called out from his position in the hall.

"I guess you can be... If only this once."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Next one'll be for Alfred. Leave reviews and PM me if you need anything dears~ Au revoir**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hey guys… So, I'll be on vacation for a few days so you know what that means? Yep, if you guessed no updates, you would be correct. This will be my last one before I leave so you'd better make the most of it. With that in mind, enjoy Alfred's birthday.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- America: She doesn't own Hetalia dudes!**_

 **July 4** **th**

Alfred F. Jones stood in the middle of Washington D.C., simply watching his citizens go by. Today was one of his only days off, so he intended to spend his entire day in his capitol. Bright reds, whites, and blues flooded his vision and shouts of 'God bless America' rang out every so often. Today was indeed a special day. After all, it was rare for him to get off on his birthday. Normally, the superpower was forced to work on this day, even being forced to go halfway across the world. But this time, he was determined to spend at least some of the time with his states. They hadn't seen their father in such a long time that Alaska had hidden from Alfred the last time he visited. And then there was the matter of getting his girlfriend into the U.S. to calm Alaska down and so many other issues. Yep, the American was definitely going to use this time wisely.

"Dad?! No way!" A feminine voice directed his attention to a pretty, blonde teen standing nearby. Sophia Jones, otherwise known as the District of Colombia, stood a bit behind Alfred. Disbelief was etched onto her features and she shook her head as she spoke. "There's no way that's him… he's always working this time of year." Alfred was hurt. Okay, so hurt is a bit of an understatement, but it still stung.

"Really Sophie? You forgot me already? I'm actually kinda hurt. I mean, geez. What has your old man ever done to you?" Alfred's tone was light and joking, yet he couldn't help but let an edge in his tone.

"No, it's just… we weren't expecting you today. Normally we spend today with Mom and Uncle Matt." Sophia smiled sheepishly and continued. "But since you're here, we'd better get going. The party starts soon."

"Party? Dude! I totally forgot! Nat is going to kill me!" Alfred groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Nah, you should be cool. After all Annabelle is always late and no one bats an eye." The pair began walking to the Jones residence. Lining the streets were hundreds, no, thousands of patriotic flags, banners, and more.

"Annabelle has her reasons. After all, it is hotter in Georgia than it is here. So cut your sister some slack." Sophia sighed, before nodding.

"Whatever you say… anyways, I'm just glad we live so close by." Sophia remarked, walking up the front steps of the front porch.

"Nice try. But yeah, it is a good thing." Upon opening the front door, a large group of teens greeted the pair.

"Dad! Soph!"

"Hey! Sophie brought Dad!"

"No way!"

"I take it they missed you." Matthew smiled from where he was talking with New York and Maine.

"Bro! When did you get here?" Alfred ran over and hugged him.

"I always show up. Although, you're never here…" Matthew smiled at his brother. "It's nice to see your boss isn't entirely heartless."

"Yeah… So if you're here, does that mean Nat is here?" Canada nodded.

"She's in the kitchen." Alfred made his way into said room and managed to sneak behind her. Natalya, or Belarus, payed no mind to the American, she was too busy cooking. Alfred wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm home."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Okay I apologize, but that's where the headcanon stops. Use your imagination for the rest.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


End file.
